


[art] Open the Door

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gives Stiles his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[art] Open the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Open the Door by Renay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419604) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler). 
  * Inspired by [Open the Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/310586) by [eternalbreath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalbreath/pseuds/eternalbreath). 



**Author's Note:**

> Caps from homeofthenutty. I think the colouring came out quite well on this one, though I kind of think it's a bit too blue, but eh.


End file.
